


Re-Life

by Simply_A_Cherry_Bomb



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Hyuck helps him, Jeno kinda goes back in time, M/M, Slight markhyuck, and Jaemin's even more foolish, angst with happy ending, jenos kinda stupid btw, sorta inspired by a kdrama
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 10:55:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20723057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simply_A_Cherry_Bomb/pseuds/Simply_A_Cherry_Bomb
Summary: not everyone gets a second chance,but when Donghyuck somehow, andJeno doesn't even want to question how,gives it to him, he has no choice but to takeit, and try to win the heart of his best friendbefore his time runs out





	Re-Life

Jeno looked in the mirror and smiled. He fixed the top of his collar and turned his face around, trying to get a better view of his neatly styled hair. It was his first time actually dressing up properly. He leaned towards the mirror and gently picked up an eyelash that was on his cheek, trying his best to not mess up his makeup.

"Jeno." He heard someone call out from behind him, and he immediately recognised the voice, turning around to face Donghyuck, who looked equally as happy as him. "He's here."

That was all he needed, before he rushed out of the dressing room, flying down the stairs and running into the room, ignoring the weird looks he got. Glancing around the room, finding that all of his friends had managed to come, Jeno climbed the stage and stood proudly as be watched the door.

Then the bells began to ring, and the door to the room opened revealing a brunette wearing a black suit. He had his hair down, as it was cut perfectly above his eyes, and his lips were covered with a small layer of gloss, making them shine, and look even more good than before.

The people sitting in their seats turned around to face the person who had just entered. They began to cheer as he made his way down the aisle. Jeno felt his cheeks heating up as the man walked towards him. The person who was coming down the aisle was Na Jaemin, Jeno's best friend since 3rd grade, and these two were always stuck by the hip, making sure to never leave the others side. If you invited Jaemin to a party, Jeno was sure to come along with him, and vice versa. The day Jeno realised he was actually in love with Jaemin, was today, surprisingly enough. He only just understood what his feelings were, and that he was in love with his best friend.

"Jeno!" Renjun whisper-yelled, as he pulled Jeno's arm. "Move!"

Jeno moved back and let Jaemin walk past him. He watched as the person he loved for nearly twenty years made his way to the person that he was going to marry, which wasn't him. It was Mark Lee.

"Hi." Mark said, as he gave Jaemin a bouquet of flowers. Jaemin chuckled and then replied with a small "hey". Jeno bit his lip as he stood through the entire ceremony, staring at the brunette whilst acting as Jaemin's best man.

Jeno felt his heart ache as he watched the two exchange their vows and then turn to Jeno for the rings. He extended his arm and gave them a big fake smile, something he was used to showing them now. The couple didn't notice the illusion and happily picked their rings up, gently holding the others hand and placing the rings on their fingers.

"You may now kiss-" Jeno tuned out the priest and closed his eyes shut, trying to stop himself from crying. He waited for the screams around him to calm down and then reopened his eyes, to see Jaemin and Mark connecting their foreheads and smiling at each other.

"Come on." Donghyuck said, snapping Jeno out of his trance and putting his arm around his shoulder, pulling him to the side. "We need to arrange the tables."

The two made their way out of the hall, shuffling towards the tented area, silence flowing between them. The staff bowed down and then led them to where they were need. Jeno put the fork for Jaemin on his table and then sighed. He had been with Jaemin for longer than the time Mark had been with him. Hell it was double the amount of time, but he had still lost his chance, just because he was stupid, and unable to make sense of his own feelings.

Jeno looked up at Donghyuck who was humming a song as he placed the tissues in a messed up manner over the plates. Donghyuck had been his friend since they were born, close together but not the same way he was with Jaemin. However, that's how it was until Mark entered their lives.

Everything changed when Mark came. Jaemin revealed the fact that he was gay and Donghyuck left Jeno's side and joined Mark's. He had lost the two most important people in his life to Mark. The whole problem was just Mark. He had the whole world in his hands. He was good looking, popular with the girls, and guys, owned a big house and a fancy car. Mark was also known for his amazing rapping and dancing skills.

Jeno, on the other hand, was considered a failure by many. He had a decent house, and a functioning car. He was also good looking, but didn't know how to carry himself as well as Mark. Jeno was also good at dancing and rapping, but did others know about this? No. Because they all saw nothing but Mark.

"Jeno?" Donghyuck waved his hand in front of Jeno, snapping him out of his trail of thoughts for the second time and staring at him with confusion. "Why were you glaring at me?"

Jeno laughed and then walked back slightly, gaining some space between him and Donghyuck, as they were standing too close for comfort.

"Ah, sorry about that." He said, and then glanced over to Jaemin and Mark, who were now making their way to the tables. They were holding hands and continuously laughing. Jeno heard something next to him, so turned to check it out, but only saw Donghyuck spinning on his heels and walking away.

"Oh wow, Jeno." Jaemin said, smiling at him. "You really know how to place tissues, um artistically." He laughed, looking over at the mess Donghyuck had made.

"That wasn't me!" Jeno exclaimed, and then pointed over at Donghyuck, who was taking a picture with the chocolate fountain, holding up a peace sign and smiling innocently, "Donghyuck did it."

The couple nodded immediately, understanding that it was Donghyuck, as they could expect it from him, especially after all the time they've spent together. The two then sat down, which caused all the guests around them to follow almost immediately, eager to eat what was on the menu. Jeno took a seat next to Renjun, and stared at Jaemin and Mark as they spoke quietly to each other.

"Give them some privacy." Renjun nudged Jeno's arm and then turned to his right to talk to Jisung and Chenle. Jeno lowered his head as he heard people give small speeches to Jaemin and Mark.

"Aren't you going to say anything?" Renjun asked, poking Jeno. He raised his head to meet Jaemin's eyes. He had a pleading look on his face which made Jeno's stomach twist. He wanted to speak, but he knew that if he got up, he'd end up saying stupid things, and probably slip up and tell Jaemin he loves him.

But soon after Renjun spoke, Jeno realised that everyone had said something, including Donghyuck and his chain of insults, and that now they were all waiting for him.

"I haven't prepared anything." He whispered, earning a face-palm from Renjun and then a push, so that he would stand up. Jeno awkwardly got up, and glanced around the room, seeing that everyone had their eyes on him. "Um-" He said, his voice slightly cracking, leading to everyone laughing slightly.

"Well, Jaemin and Mark..." Jeno started, looking over to the couple. "You guys have always been the cutest couple," _not _"And you both have helped me through my problems," _not you mark, only Jaemin _"And I will always love the two of you," _Jaemin. I will always love you ,Jaemin_. "So I hope you have a wonderful marriage", _as if, _"And good luck for the future."

Jeno quickly sat back down, as everyone clapped for him. Jaemin gave him a warm smile and then reached out for Marks hand.

"Cheesy much?" Renjun teased Jeno as he picked up his spoon. "Also, did you know Jisung and Chenle are a couple now." The two that were named, called out at Renjun for exposing them so quickly.

"Finally" Jeno said, as he playfully rolled his eyes and then took some food from the middle of the table.

👑

The wedding was over and everyone had left the venue, including the married couple. Jeno was the last one to leave, as he walked to his house. He stopped by the park that he always visited with Jaemin, and sat on the swings. Every thing he saw had a memory connected to it. And in every memory, there was Jaemin.

"What're you doing here Jeno?" The swing besides him moved and a silver haired male poked his head towards Jeno.

"I'm just..." Jeno looked down at the floor, not knowing what to say, as he didn't quite know himself as to _why_ he was actually there.

"Sulking?" Donghyuck answered, tilting his head to see Jeno's reaction. He closed his eyes and then sighed. There was no point hiding it anymore. Jaemin was married and he could do nothing about it.

"Donghyuck, there's something I need to say." Jeno said, turning himself on the swing to face Donghyuck. "The thing is I-"

"Love Jaemin?" Donghyuck completed his sentence again and looked at him in the eye. "Didn't realise you were in love until today, when you saw Jaemin officially becoming someone else's?"

Jeno stared at Donghyuck in shock. How did he know what he was going to say?

"You knew?" Jeno asked, feeling his heart beat fasten. If Donghyuck knew, was there a possibility that Jaemin did as well?

"Yeah, I mean it was pretty obvious." Donghyuck said, shrugging his shoulders. Jeno panicked and looked around the park with worry, dear that his best friend probably knew but tried to pretend as though he didn't.. Donghyuck, who finally tore his eyes off the floor, noticed so he then said, "But don't worry, Jaemin didn't know."

  
Jeno relaxed slightly, thinking it was a good thing Jaemin didn't know, but a small part of him wished he did, so that he could've known how Jaemin felt about him.

"Wait, if you knew, why didn't you ever say anything?"

"What, you wanted me to tell you that you loved Jaemin, even though you thought you were straight?" Donghyuck questioned, sending him an annoyed look for even thinking about blaming Donghyuck for his late discovery. "Also, if I told you, there was a small chance that Jaemin liked you back as well, and that could've crushed Mark's heart."

"So what now, Mark's heart over mine?" Jeno glared at Donghyuck, who looked away, feeling a slight bit of guilt.

"If that was the case, why would I be here." Donghyuck said softly, turning back to Jeno. "I'm here to help you."

"You can't help, there's nothing you can do."

"No Jeno I can." Donghyuck said, slowly swinging himself. "You failed to get Jaemin but it's okay."

"No no, it's not okay!" Jeno said, finally letting his tears fall from his face. He tighten his grip on the chains of the swing and took a deep breath. "I-I love Jaemin!". He said it out loud for the first time and felt a sense of relief pass over him, but it only lasted a second before he remembered Jaemin was married.

"Jeno." 

  
"If only I realised a little bit sooner! If only I actually made moves on Jaemin before Mark came! If only-" Jeno was interrupted by a hand smacking his mouth shut. He raised his eyes to see Donghyuck looking down at him, tear filled eyes.

"Jeno, like I said before, I'm here to help." He said, kneeling down in front of him. "What I'm about to say now will sound crazy, but I need you to believe in me."

Jeno nodded, and then removed Donghyucks hand from his mouth, holding it in his lap.

"I can help you get with Jaemin, before Mark even came." Donghyuck said, staring at him directly in the eye. "I can make you go back to the time when Jaemin and you first met, I can...I can do that."

There was a long silence between them. Donghyuck waited for a response, hoping that his friend would not think that he's crazy. After a whole minute of nothing, Donghyuck sighed and looked down. He then got up and was about to walk away when Jeno spoke up.

"Send me back to when it was my 17th birthday."

Jeno turned his head to look up at Donghyuck, who was now walking back to Jeno, excitement seeking through his skin. Donghyuck grabbed Jeno's hand and then nodded.

"This is your chance, don't mess it up." Donghyuck said, closing his own eyes and telling Jeno to do so as well. Jeno squeezed his eyes shut and waited for something to happen. Were they going to feel electricity flow through them? Maybe since they were going to be breaking through time, or something, they were going to feel burns?

Jeno kept his eyes closed as he felt his surroundings change. The cold breeze surrounding him suddenly turned more harsh, and a loud screeching noise echoed in his mind. The hands that were clutching onto his were slowly disappearing, yet the warmth remained as Jeno felt a thick piece of cloth wrap around his body. A small whisper from Donghyuck was heard, before the ringing of an alarm muffled the voice. Slowly opening his eyes, Jeno saw a bright red wall, making his squint because of the drastic colour change.

It didn't take him long until he realised that it was the wall from his old bedroom in his parents' house. From the realisation, he pushed himself away from the wall, mouth parting in surprises and ended up dropping to the floor, letting out a grunt.

"Ah!" Jeno groaned in pain and reached out for his back, rubbing it as he sat up again, keeping his eyes in the wall, which was covered in posters and shelved with books.

"Jeno?"

The voice he heard made him freeze in his spot, an icy feeling running through his blood, and he turned his head to the side stopping when he saw a cute pair of navy blue shoes. Moving his eyes up, he looked at the dark grey trousers and yellow blazer with joy. He never thought he'd be that happy to see his old school uniform again.

"Are you okay?" The person asked, moving closer to Jeno, wrapping a hand around his waist and helping him up.

Jeno stared at the pink haired male and gulped. He missed that hair colour, the memories he made with his friends and the fluttering feeling in his stomach. The person cleared his throat, as he felt uncomfortable with Jeno staring at him as if he was a previous artifact.

"Uh-" Jeno shook his head and looked up at the person, a smile creeping up his face. "I'm perfectly fine _Jaemin."_

The date on the calender he had on his desk read 23rd April, 2017. He had, in fact, gone back to his 17th birthday.

* * *


End file.
